


Two Instead of One

by Hiyall03



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiyall03/pseuds/Hiyall03
Summary: After a girl is told not to believe in soulmates, Hawkmoth sends out an Akuma to turn her into a soulmate creating villain. Thanks to her, everyone in Paris wakes up the next day with markings on their body signifying who their true soulmate is. Marinette wakes up in a panic, because now she has to find an akuma who silently changed all of Paris overnight and figure out why she has two soulmarks, one of which resembles a black cat.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 152
Collections: Palentine's Day Parade Prompt Exchange





	1. Two Instead of One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Memequeme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memequeme/gifts).



> This fic is written for the Palentine’s Day Friendship Festival event on the Superior Miraculous Server! If you’re interested in joining their server and participating in events like this, feel free to join:[here](https://discord.gg/ZWZdjYkUyC)

“Fly away my little Akuma, and evilize her!” Hawkmoth called out his catchphrase and watched as the purple butterfly flew from the open window in his layer. He had awoken in the middle of the night due to a strong feeling of heartbreak. Heartbreak akumas hadn’t given him much success in the past, but hopefully this time it would work out. 

“Come on Soulmarker, let's make this one count.”

* * *

Marinette woke up with a jolt. It wasn’t normal for her to wake up before her alarm, but her dream wedding to Adrien had been interrupted by an akumatized fangirl and caused her to wake. 

Slipping out of bed, Marinette headed over to her dresser, grabbed her hair brush, and called out to her kwami. 

“Tikki?” She called out, yawning. The kwami appeared at her side almost immediately. 

“Good morning Marinette! Did you sleep well?” Tikki was always checking in on her which is super helpful. Recently Hawkmoth’s akumas had been reduced to only once a week, however they were always very strong. He had time to plan and Ladybug and Cat Noir never knew what they would be up against. It was just unfair. 

“Well I was having a great dream about me and _Adrien_ ,” she said his name with a dreamy tone. “But then an akuma showed up and ruined my perfect wedding.” Marinette found herself pouting as she brought her brush to her blue locks and started to create her signature ponytails for the day. 

As she looked at her reflection in the mirror, a black mark on her left wrist caught her eye. _That’s weird_ , she thought. She brought her hand out in front of her and gasped. A small cat shaped mark was visible on her wrist. Where it came from, she had no idea. 

She moved her other wrist next to the marked one to compare the two, but was confused when there was another mark on her right. This time it was an outline of a sun that immediately reminded her of everyone’s favorite sunshine boy. 

“Tikki?” Marinette called out. But before her kwami could respond, her phone started to ring with the classic Majesta theme she had set for her best friend. Still a little confused by her sudden marks, she reached for her phone. Marinette knew that this was out of the ordinary, but she wasn’t sure if it was due to her miraculous or maybe it was just some prank that Lila had played on her without her looking. She wasn’t sure, but she was too tired to think about the logistics. Right now, she had a phone call to answer. 

Before Marinette even had a chance to say hello, Alya’s voice rang through the phone. “MARINETTE!” she cried out. “Oh it’s just like the fanfictions, I’m so excited!” 

“I- what?” Marinette asked, still too sleepy to comprehend what her best friend was trying to say. 

“Girl are you blind?? Look at your wrist! I just read a Ladynoir soulmate AU fic like last week and OH MY GOSH I BET YOU THEY'RE SOULMATES. Hold on Mari, I’ll call you back, I need to update the Ladyblog, brb.” And then she was gone. 

Marinette flopped back onto her bed and groaned. “Tikki, what the hell is going on?” 

“I don’t know Marinette,” Tikki squeaked and flew in front of her owner. “But you need to get to school or you’ll be late for the second day in a row!” 

Checking her wrists one last time, she decided it would be better to wear long sleeves to school. Even if Alya had the marks, she was a miraculous holder so there was a slight possibility that only people who held miraculouses were affected. Better to be safe than sorry. 

As she decided on what to wear for the day, Marinette took a second to figure out what her marks meant. The sun could be millions of people, a sun enthusiast or a weather girl, but some part of her was convinced it represented Adrien. He was everyone’s sunshine boy and her own too. 

Then there was the other mark to consider. A black cat could only mean one thing. Her partner. 

Marinette absentmindedly picked out a Cat Noir hoodie and decided on a pink pleated skirt before picking up her backpack and heading down to the bakery. She wasn’t ready to think about what it meant that Cat was her soulmate, or, one of her soulmates. The thought of the sun crept into her mind again. 

She slipped the weekly passionfruit macaron that she always made for her sunshine boy into her bag, just in case she finally got up the nerve to talk to him, grabbed a pastry for breakfast, and headed out the door with a quick goodbye to her parents.

* * *

When she got to school, Alya had pulled Marinette aside in the courtyard. Her best friend had excitedly shown her the pair of headphones on her wrist, and Marinette could have sworn she caught a glimpse of a turtle sloppily covered up with foundation on her other wrist. Where everyone was getting these marks from, she had no idea. But what she did know was that everyone was affected. When she walked into the locker room with Alya, the girls were fawning over the rose on Juleka’s wrist. This caused the quiet girl to blush majorly, though a cheek kiss from Rose _did_ help calm her down a bit. 

Everyone was comparing their marks with one another like it was some big day of show and tell. Marinette was about to show Alya her own mark when she felt herself falling flat on her face, the tell tale sign of Miss Rossi’s work due to the fact that it was Lila’s shoe that was placed right at her eye line. 

“Oh my gosh I’m so sorry Marinette!” Lila feigned as she helped the girl up. “I had no idea you didn’t see my foot that was right there, you should be more careful next time,” she said those last words with a small smirk and if Adrien hadn’t just walked into the room, she would have most likely told the liar off. 

“Oh Adrien! Come here, this is so exciting!” Lila smiled at the boy and pulled up her sleeve. She made sure the whole class was paying attention, and to Marinette’s horror, the Gabriel™ logo adjourned her wrist. At a far away glance it looked pretty accurate, but since Marinette was so close she could see the inaccuracies where a sharpie line had trembled slightly. _Oh Lila_ , she thought. _How far you’re willing to go scares me._

To her relief, Adrien seemed very confused and so did Alya for that matter. Alya was a firm believer in “Adrienette”, the ship name she had created for the two of them, so it made sense that she would also be skeptical of Lila having Adrien. 

In an attempt to get the clinging brown haired girl off of him, Adrien turned to his friend and smiled. “What mark did you get Marinette?” 

Flustered by the newfound attention, Marinette started her usual stuttering. “Well, I, you know, got a num, I mean I lot a dun, I-” To put her out of her misery, Alya pulled up the sleeve of her Cat Noir hoodie to reveal the sun on her wrist. Except, she didn’t reveal the sun and the black outline of a feline was on display for the whole class. 

Unsurprisingly, Alya was the first to gasp. “Is that… Is that what I think it is?”

Marinette wanted to say no. She wanted to deny that Cat Noir was her soulmate because never in a million years would she fall for that smirking narcissistic alley cat. Never could she be interested in a man who sacrificed himself for her a countless number of times and no matter what was always delighted to see her. Nope. Not possible. 

“It could just be someone who likes cats” she shrugged, trying to keep her bubbling nerves at bay. But one skeptical look from her best friend told her that this time, her excuses were not going to work this time. 

Before she had much time to react, Adrien was at her side and pulling her out of the room. _Wait? Adrien!_ Her brain started to overload as her crush led her outside. 

“Is that, is that really a mark for Cat Noir?” He asked sheepishly and looked at her. “Because, well, we might have something in common.” Tentatively he pulled up the white sleeve of his shirt to reveal… 

A ladybug?

“I- you-,” Marinette yanked his sleeve down so quickly she almost tore his shirt. “Adrien if this a joke it’s not funny. You promised you’d stop playing pranks on me.” She tried to laugh it off, hoping he wouldn’t realize how much the shock of his soul mark being a ladybug actually affected her. 

“It’s not a joke,” he promised and pulled his sleeve back up once again, admiring the mark. Marinette looked up at his face and she could see the desire and devotion in them. He was in love with her, but of course it was her other half. Her _better half._

As Adrien shifted, Marinette caught a glimpse of his other wrist through his shirt. White was a pretty see through material after all. “Is… is that a sewing machine?” She questioned and looked up at him. Her heart started to pound against her chest. 

Her question caused the boy in front of her to nod and show her his other wrist. “I can’t quite figure out what it represents though. Ladybug has told me that she sews before so I was thinking maybe it was her hobby? But then kids at school started showing off theirs and they only had one each so I’m back to being confused.” He sighed and slumped back against the wall. Marinette smiled a little and placed her hand in his shoulder. 

“Have you ever considered the possibility of it being her civilian identity?” She whispered, the pieces finally clicking in her head. Her sunshine boy, the boy standing before her, was her partner. Oh how annoyed she was. _I turned him down so many times! And to think, I could have been going out with Adrien for months now!_ She thought to herself.

Adrien shook his head. “I don’t know many people who sew, well, besides you at least.” He must have had a similar realization because Adrien turned up to look at her. 

“M’lady?” He whispered softly, his eyes fixating on the back of her hand. 

“Tikki, spots on!” The transformation washed over her and Ladybug stood in front of the boy she had been crushing on for so long. 

“Come on kitty,” she smirked. “We have an akuma to find.”

Smirking, Cat called upon his own transformation and the pair fled into the sky, searching for this mysterious victim who had changed their lives for the better.


	2. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are just some headcanons that didn’t fit within the story but I wanted to add anyways :)

-Right before Ladybug is about to throw her lucky charm, Cat brings up a good point. Their memories of this would be erased. So, Marinette did what any sane girl would do. She took the lucky charm, conveniently a sharpie that was used to alter the victims soulmark to defeat her, and she drew their marks back onto their wrists (I know the suits prevent this just go with it that’s why I didn’t add it into the story) in the hopes that once everything was back to normal, they will be able to find one another again. 

-Adrien wakes up and sees a ladybug on his wrist. Literally goes ballistic and plagg has to calm him down. He’s so excited he doesn’t even notice the sewing machine on his other wrist.

-Gabriel finds a peacock on his wrist after he transforms and he swears it’s for Emilie but could it be the woman currently helping him farm butterflies instead?

-Before she transformed her mark into a G, Lila had a moon. (Adrien was a sun and someone who looks a lot like Adrien is the moon. Yes it’s Felix. Shut up I ship them) 

-Jagged has a penny on his wrist and Penny has a guitar

-Rose has a very familiar hair clip on her own wrist

-Max has a robot! He has yet to meet his soulmate but I have no doubt that it will be someone interested in robotics 

-Madame Bustier has a piano because I headcanon that the man she’s having a baby with likes to play the piano and is GOOD at it

-Luka has both a sun and a sewing machine on his wrists but instead of being confused he writes a song about how it makes him feel 

-Alix doesn’t get a mark but she honestly does not give a shit

-SABINE AND TOM HAVE MATCHING CAKES

-Chloe can’t tell what her soulmark is but Sabrina has a very familiar bee on her own wrist

-Alya calls Nino the moment she woke up to let him know that if he didn’t have a fox and a cellphone on his wrists, she would break up with him. He was very pleased to see those two items on his wrists and then went back to sleep. 

-Kim got a book and he has no idea what it means but Ondine doesn’t like to read and she has a swimming cap. 

-Nathaniel didn’t even notice his mark because he was sick and was sleeping, but Marc had a nice paintbrush ;)


End file.
